The present invention relates to brace means for utility pole crossarms, and more particularly to an extended brace means for utility pole crossarms having substantially positive interlocking features carried by the brace for attachment of the crossarm to a utility pole.
The present invention further relates to methods for attaching bracketed end fixtures to an insulated brace to form brace extension means adapted for supporting crossarms onto utility poles.
There have been prior devices adapted for use in supporting crossarms upon utility poles, but these prior devices have relied upon brackets provided with means for adaption and for abutting engagement with the ends of the braces for securement and support with the utility pole. These prior devices have additionaly been provided with detachable connection means which have, after exposure to weather, dry rot incident thereto, and vibration, become loosened, thus rendering the brace means attached thereto substantially inefficient to effectively support the crossarm in a normal manner upon a utility pole. These types of devices can be seen in the prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,815,598; 2,283,943; and 2,906,379. In addition to the foregoing, means have been provided for furnishing a more stable securement of the crossarm to a utility pole, through the use of bracket means related to this current invention, and which have been effective for its intended purpose of stably connecting the brace means with the crossarm, and also both to the utility pole, and in a manner to overcome the detriments as previously described. This can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,571, earlier issued to the current inventor, and which earlier patent and this current invention are owned by a common assignee.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a crossarm brace means that more firmly secures with its cooperating components in their stabilizing of and supporting the crossarm high upon a utility pole.
These and additional advantages through the usage of this current invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment.